


Hydrofroster

by JadeNightTheWriter



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Multi-talent, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter
Summary: So we don’t really know much about Linh and Tam’s background before they met the Keeper gang, right? This is about one of Linh (and Tam’s) friends from before the whole Exilium thing. This is just a little figment of my imagination, as I am suffering from writer’s block with my other fanfics. Please leave kudos, and a comment for some feedback! (Please be polite and honest.) Thanks!
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	1. Lei

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Keeper of the Lost Cities, all characters and places except for Lei and Arcticfalls belong to Shannon Messenger  
> -“Lei” is pronounced like lay

“Linh...?” Fitz stopped abruptly, watching the figure of a girl twist a few strands of water together.

Dex came up behind him, “Linh,” he called, “Tam’s been looking for you.”

“I’m right here,” Linh said.

“Wha...”

Tam followed behind her, “Who’s that?” He pointed to the girl practicing.

“I dunno,” Fitz muttered, “I thought she was Linh at first, since she’s clearly a Hydrokinetic, and she has the same black hair too, although her’s doesn’t have silver ends.”

Linh frowned slightly, “Hey Tam?”

“Hmm?”

“Doesn’t she look a bit familiar?”

Tam looked closely, “Kinda,” he said, “What about it.”

Linh shrugged, “She looks like Lei, remember? She used to come over a lot.”

“Oh yeah,” Tam said, “She was a Hydrokinetic too, I think.”

“Lei?” Linh tried.

The girl whirled around, letting the water dissipate into the air. Her waist-length hair was jet black just like Linh’s, but without the silver on the tips, and it had an icy blue streak running through it. Her skin was just a shade darker than Linh’s, as if she spent a lot of time outdoors, and her eyes were a striking deep blue, almost indigo, but not quite. “Linh? And Tam???”

“It _is_ you!” Linh cried, running over to give Lei a hug.

“Oof,” Lei said, “I haven’t seen you since that time I snuck into Exilium.”

“Yeah,” Tam said, “And nearly got caught.”

“The key word there is _nearly_ Tam,” Lei said, with a smile that suggested she regretted nothing.

“What’ve you been up too?” Linh asked.

“Normal stuff,” Lei answered, “Unlike you, saving the world from the Neverseen, while I was stuck with Lady Galvin in alchemy.”

“You worse than Sophie?” Tam asked.

“Sophie Foster? The quote, ‘Moonlark’?”

“Yep that’s the one,” Keefe said, “Who’s this?” He asked.

“A friend of ours,” Linh explained, “She used to come over to try help me control my ability, before, well, the Atlantis thing.”

“My name’s Lei Shimizu,” she said, “Nice to meet you.”

“Cool,” Keefe said, “I’m Keefe Sencen, but please don’t use my last name.”

“Come on!” Linh said, “I’ll introduce you to the rest of my friends.”

“Hey, no need to drag me,” Lei said with a smile, popping a bubble of water over Linh’s head, and showering her in droplets.

“Hey!” Tam said, who happened to have been splashed as well.

“Have you been going to Foxfire?” Linh asked, ignoring her twin brother.

Lei grinned, “And the best undercover prankster there is in Foxfire’s history!”

“Woah, hold on,” Keefe said, as he and Tam caught up with them, “Does that mean you’re responsible for the ice covering Leto’s office?”

“Well now, am I?” Lei asked, “Me? So sweet and perfect with amazing behavior?”

Tam rolled his eyes, “Yeah, you. The one who ‘accidentally’ splashed my parents in the face just so you could drag Linh off to Eternalia, which, by the way, thanks for doing that.”

“You still feuding with your parents?” Lei asked, “Can’t blame you.”

“Alright!” Linh interjected, “Here we are! Lei this is Sophie Foster, Dex Dizznee, Fitz Vacker, Biana Vacker, Marella Redeck, and you just met Keefe. Everyone, this is Lei Shimizu, an old frend of ours.” She gestured to Tam.

“Hi!”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Hey.”

“Hello.”

“Hi.”

“Out of curiosity,” Sophie said, “Are you a Hydrokinetic too?”

“Yeah,” Lei said, “And a Froster,” she flicked her hands and formed a bird made of ice in the sky.

“Show off,” Linh said, splashing Lei in the face with a small wave of water.

Lei grinned and whipped a slightly larger wave at her, and then changed the direction so it would drench Tam instead. Linh and Lei collapsed into giggles as Tam glowered at them.

“So you have two abilities?” Dex said.

“Yep,” Lei said, “Since my mom’s side is known for having the most Hydrokinetics in the elvin world, and my dad’s a pretty talented Froster.”

“Yeah, stop bragging,” Tam said.

“I’m not _bragging_ ,” Lei said, “I’m just explaining my inference as to why I have two.”

“Well, Foster’s got you beat,” Keefe said, “She has five, counting Teleportation.”

“Really?” Lei asked, “What does it feel like to teleport?” She asked.

Sophie shrugged, “It’s like thunder crashing and then you get pulled into this place with no light, and it feels like your body is breaking apart, like in light leaping. Then I just picture the place I want to go and the void opens and dumps me there.”

Fitz nodded, “And the landings aren’t very good.”

Keefe waved a hand at him, “Relax dude, Foster’s probably just doing it to you on purpose.”

“And me too?” Dex asked.

“And the rest of us, _including you_ ,” Tam said to Keefe.

“Well, I want to know if Lei feels the pull of water like Linh does,” Marella said, “And I do with fire.”

“Well, sorta,” Lei said, “But since I’m also a Froster, it makes it worse, although I’ve gotten pretty good at managing it. Sometimes.”

“You still gonna pass that off as a accident?” Tam asked.

“Pass what off?” Biana asked.

Tam snorted, “After Linh was banished, she snuck into Choralmere and flooded the place, as well as shattering the mirror hall completely with ice. And I told her she has one unlimited favor for it, which she _still_ hasn’t used.”

“It was totally an accident,” Lei said with a wink, “Even thought I’m the only Hydrokinetic-Froster elf there is, it was _totally_ an accident.”

Linh shook her head with a fond sigh, “Tsunamis and whirlpools and all the forces of water.”

“You wanna come over for a sleepover tonight?” Lei asked, “I haven’t seen you in ages, and I have a new Iceot.”

“ _You have another Iceot?!?_ I’m coming!” Linh declared. 

“What’s an Iceot?” Sophie asked.

“They’re kind of like a lynx and a wolf pup combined, with a tail like a baby harp seal, and they only live above the Arctic Circle,” Linh explained, “And since that’s where Arcticfalls is, Lei’s raised a whole bunch of them.”

“Arcticfalls is my house,” Lei explained, as Linh turned to Sophie, Biana, and Marella.

“You guys want to come too?” Linh asked.

“Sure, if it’s okay with Lei.” Sophie answered.

“It’s fine,” Lei said, “The more people the better!”

“But girls only,” Linh said.

“Sure, the boys can come another time.”

“Sounds good,” Marella said, “I don’t need to do anything at home tonight anyway. Let me just leap home to get my stuff.”

“Me too,” Sophie said.

“Should I bring anything?” Biana asked.

“Dye,” Sophie said, “I’m bringing Iggy.”

“Makeup?” Biana asked, “Please? So we can do makeovers?”

“I’ve already got a ton that I never use,” Lei said, “But you can bring your own.”

“Great,” Dex said, “I guess we’re gonna have to figure something else out.” He turned to Keefe, “Who we gonna prank now?”

“Oh,” Linh tossed Tam an elixir, labeled as ‘Fabric Refresher’, “Here, put this is Lady Galvin’s bag when you get the chance?”

“What does it do?” Keede asked curiously.

“Just makes her hair turn silver like an old lady’s.”

“Where’d you get that?” Dex asked, “Can I have one too?”

Fitz shifted uncomfortably, not really wanting to get in trouble for making a bunch of teachers suddenly look old.

“Here,” Lei tossed him another one, “I have more at my house, I’ll bring them tomorrow.”

“We’re going to have fun tonight!” Keefe declared, pulling out his home crystal. Everyone know who he was going to prank, even Lei. There was a rough night ahead for Lord Cassius.

“I’ll just leap home as well,” Linh said, after the boys had leaped away, “ I’ll meet you at Foxfire so I can get the candy in my locker.”

“M’kay,” Lei said, “We’ll meet in front of Linh’s locker?” She asked the others.

“Sure.”

“Sounds good.”

“See ya there!”


	2. Arcticfalls

“Okay,” Linh slammed her locker with a satisfying _thunk_ and grinned at them. “Three boxes of Prattles and two boxes of mood candy.”

“Sheesh,” Marella said, “That’s a lot of candy.”

“You can never have too much,” Lei said, “I have an entire closet at home dedicated to candy stashes.”

“Do you still have the painted designs on the outside?” Linh asked.

“I added more,” Lei said with a laugh.

Just then, Biana materialized in front of them, startling Lei, “Hi.”

Sophie appeared a moment later from around the corner, walking like a regular elf. She was carrying a small puffball of golden fur.

“Iggy!” Biana exclaimed.

“Yeah, But he’s been farting a lot lately,” Sophie said wryly.

“It’s fine,” Biana said, “He likes me.”

“Alright, let’s go!” Lei declared, pulling out her leaping crystal. They all liked hands and let the light sweep them away.

*****

“Woah,” Sophie breathed.

“This place is huge,” Marella said.

“And cold,” Biana added.

Arcticfalls was stationed on a tundra near the edge of the arctic circle, and right next to one of the pine forests that was the furthest north. It was surrounded by a dramatic landscape of whites and pale blues, with the occasional dark grey rock peeking through the permafrost. The mansion itself was made of pale grey-blue slate and platinum, with soaring towers and pointed peaks. Everything was made with diamond and triangle shapes, and it all had a subtle glint to it, like the weak winter sun, reflecting off a light dusting of snow. 

“Here,” Linh reached into a small door set into a rock and pulled out four warm cloaks, made of a thick, fluffy, white fabric. She wrapped one around her shoulders and handed the rest to Sophie, Biana and Marella.

“I don’t really need it,” Marella said, “But thanks.” She pulled it over her other cape.

“Wow,” Sophie said, “These feel amazing!”

“Yeah!” Linh said, “They’re specially designed to keep you warm in cold temperatures, and are literally the softest fabric I’ve ever felt.”

“I can’t believe you remembered the exact rock they were in after all this time,” Lei said. “It’s been years!”

“I told you I have excellent memory,” Linh said, “Let’s go inside.”

They all walked up the white stone pathway, lined with crystals, to the huge double doors, which were silver and covered in tiny sapphires and blue diamonds. Lei pulled a key with matching designs out of her pocket and flipped open a latch that was almost invisible in the door. She placed the key in the keyhole and turned it with a soundless _click_ , before pushing open the doors at the same time.

They stepped into an entrance hall that looked as if they were still outside. There was the design of a frozen waterfall on the far wall, twinkling with crystals, diamonds, and the palest blue pearls, which spread out at the base into the shimmery light grey marble floor. The rest of the walls were made of a smooth, white, but oddly sandy textured stone, that had miniature iridescent specks if you looked closely. There were several small tables along the walls, each next to two black furry chairs. The chandeliers were made with onyx, obsidian, and magsidian stones, and Gothic arch type structures of black metal, contrasting sharply with the pale blues and whites of the rest of the hall.

“You can put your cloaks there if you want,” Lei said, waving her hands at a line of hooks set near the doors. She grabbed a plate filled with small, star shaped, golden-orange pastries from a nearby table and offered it to them. “Toastfluffs?”

“Did your dad make these?” Linh asked, grabbing a handful.

“Yeah,” Lei turned around and frowned, “Mom? Dad?”

“In the study,” her mom’s gentle, quite, voice called, “We’re doing some assignments from the council.”

“Okay,” Lei called back, “I brought some friends over for a sleepover, Linh’s here too, and we’re gonna go to my room.”

“Alright,” her mom said, “There’s the ingredients for Cinnacreme in the kitchen for later.”

“Thanks mom!” Lei led them up the grand staircase, made of the same milky marble as the floor, and the twisted black metal guardrails. At the top, she turned into the east wing, and stopped at the door at the end of the hall. She waved her hands, and the intricately patterned ice forming a door dissipated into the air. 

“Cool,” Marella said, “You can open the door even with your hands full.”

Lei grinned, “That’s why I love having two abilities!” With a flick of her wrist, a small trickling waterfall near a window changed course, somehow triggering the blue-swirled ceiling light to turn on. 

“Don’t tell me you’re a Flasher too,” Biana said.

“Nah, my mom has a friend who’s a Flasher, she helped me set this up. Oh, you can put your stuff anywhere on the rug around my bed, I’m gonna go get the Cinnacreme, be back in a sec.”

“‘Kay,” Marella called.

“Get extra for me,” Linh said, grabbing a box of ripplefluffs from Lei’s candy closet.

Lei rolled her eyes, “Sure.”

*****

“Okay, hold still,” Biana said, “...and perfect!” She turned Sophie around to face the mirror. Biana had woven an elaborate French braid through her hair, and put in tiny indigo flowers.

“Oh, wow!” Linh said, “That’s so cool!”

“It’s beautiful,” Sophie murmured, running a finger along the delicate twists of hair.

“Hold on,” Lei tugged open one of the mirrors in the corner of the room to reveal a small jewelry box build into the wall. “Hmm...” she selected a simple circlet made with gold and set with a galaxy purple stone, before settling it on Sophie’s head.

“Aww, now you’re ready to get married to Fitz!” Marella said teasingly, busy adding orangey-pink glass beads to the ends of her braids.

“Stop it,” Sophie said.

“Oh, you have another person you like?” Biana looked at her, “Who?”

Sophie shifted uncomfortably, “I... don’t really know anymore.”

“Uh oh, dating drama!” Lei was making tiny ice sculptures, birds and flowers and swirled designs, ‘practicing her precision’ as she claimed. “Sheesh, who knew people could fall in love while fighting the Neverseen.”

Sophie glared at her.

Lei shrugged, “It’s true though.” She tossed the little ice sculptures up in the air and shattered them with a snap of her fingers, the ice turning into tiny snowflakes that settled on Biana’s hair.

“I guess, I just wish it wasn’t so _confusing_ and _awkward_.” Sophie’s eyes drifted to the teal heart locket she was wearing.

“Here,” Linh tossed Sophie a piece of mood candy. “Cheer up, you know we have years to figure this out.”

“Let’s go outside,” Lei said, “It’s really refreshing, and I’ve had enough of fashion and girly stuff for now.”

Linh grinned and threw open Lei’s window, “I call first!”

“Fine,” Lei made her way over to the window and threw open her hands. A twisty slide made of ice formed from her fingertips, stretching in a smooth streak down to the snowy ground far below.

“Are you absolutely sure it’s safe,” Linh had to clarify one more time.

“A hundred percent,” Lei said.

“Alright.” Linh launched herself out of the window and slid down, down, down, all the way to the base of a huge thundering waterfall behind the mansion.

Lei shooed the rest of them out too, “Your safety guaranteed.” She teased when Biana hesitated.

“Hey,” Marella asked, “What do you think would happen if I set the waterfall on fire?”

“Ooh, let’s find out!” Lei said, “Another time,” she added quickly, before Marella could summon up an inferno of flames.

*****

“Well,” Marella said, as they drifted off to sleep, after playing around outside for hours, “Now we know someone who causes more trouble than Keefe.”

“What do you expect,” Linh said, “If it’s the friend of the ‘Girl of Many Floods’?”

Lei smiled in the dark and splashed Linh in the face with a wave of water. “Just wait until Keefe and I team up against Lady Galvin.”

“Wow, you really hate her, don’t you,” Marella said.

“She’s the worst,” Lei said, “G’night guys.”

“G’night.”

“Night.”

“Let’s do this again,” Sophie said, “It’s nice to be able to do something without worrying about saving the world.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” Lei said, “Annoying people so much that they forget about more important issues.”

“That’s right,” Linh agreed. “Best friend ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So if you guys like it then I can write some more little one-shots with Lei, she’s a fun little mischievous character to write. Tell me how it is, this is my first Keeper fanfic. Thanks!


End file.
